Solo de ti
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: Los años pasaron. Siguieron con sus vidas. Jamás creyeron verse de nuevo, y de manera tan abrupta. ¿Qué será de ellos, y de su futuro? (Replayshipping)
1. Casi

**¡Hola mis amados lectores! ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes? Yo aquí con estudios, trabajo y creatividad xD**

 **Bueno, hace poco, sucedió algo curioso.**

 **Verán, me encuentro dentro de un grupo en Facebook acerca de shippeos de Yu-Gi-Oh. Allí se habla de TODOS los ships que pueden existir. Bueno, yo hice un comentario acerca de mi gusto por el Replayshipping, recibiendo comentarios positivos al respecto. Pero una de esas respuestas me dejó con una idea loca: el comentario decía que Yugi y Rebecca debieron haberse casado al final de toda la historia. Y bueno, de ese comentario nació esta breve historia que se me ocurrió en mi cabeza atestada de drama y romance.**

 **¡Solo lean, y gócenla!**

* * *

1- Casi…

Su vida estaba completa. O casi…

Habían transcurrido 4 años.

Aquel chiquillo de 17 años que había acabado sus estudios escolares a la par de sus mejores amigos, ya era un hombre de 21 años, con toda una vida establecida, dedicado a lo que le apasionaba: los juegos.

Había cumplido uno a uno sus objetivos. Tal como lo había narrado aquella tarde soleada en la azotea de la escuela, acompañado de sus camaradas.

Había partido rumbo a Alemania, donde un reconocido concurso de juegos había tomado lugar. No había sido fácil. Adversarios peligrosos se le habían cruzado, dispuestos a pisotear su esfuerzo, pero eso no lo detuvo y le otorgó el reconocimiento del primer lugar. Una vez más. Permitiéndole así iniciar con una carrera que le llevaría a expandir su juego alrededor del mundo y a mejorarlo cada vez más, para gusto del público y del suyo.

Su inspiración: aquello que lo acompañó de por vida. Su apoyo: aquellos que jamás le traicionaron.

Hace menos de 2 semanas, había dado un nuevo paso en su avance como creador de aquel juego. Para asombro de muchos, e incluso incredulidad de unos cuantos, Seto Kaiba se dispuso a patrocinarlo. No sin antes haberlo desafiado. Aunque claro, siendo terreno del enemigo, no le fue de gran asombro que Yugi Muto, su nuevo rival, lo hubiese derrotado. Aquello significó el inicio de una nueva era en el campo de los juegos. Y todo gracias al ingenio y dedicación que aquel carismático tricolor había puesto durante tanto tiempo.

Días de arduo trabajo, noches sin dormir, alejarse de sus seres más queridos, ver partir a varios de sus amigos en busca de su propio camino, estar solo.

Al final, todo había valido la pena. Pero…

Fue doloroso.

Por suerte, aquellos distanciamientos habían sido solo temporales. El lazo jamás de destruyó y el contacto a la distancia se mantuvo entre ellos. Con la viva promesa de volverse a ver.

Aun si pasaban cien años para que aquello ocurriera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" _Entonces ¿Volverás en un mes a Ciudad Domino?"_

\- Así es – afirmó Yugi desde un lado del teléfono – Me tomaré un descanso en mi hogar.

" _¡Viejo, eso es genial!"_ respondió una voz familiar desde el otro lado _"Honda y yo te hemos extrañado como no te imaginas"._

\- Lo sé, Jonouchi-kun – musitó el tricolor – Yo también los extraño.

" _¡Anímate! Nos veremos como en los viejos tiempos"_ respondió Jonouchi _"Recuerda nuestra promesa, nos veremos para jugar con tu gran innovación"_

\- No lo olvido – confesó con melancolía – Y la verdad, muero de ganas por verlos a todos.

" _Otogi dijo que volvería a la ciudad en una semana"_ mencionó el rubio _"Por cierto ¿Has sabido de Anzu?"._

\- Está de gira en Latinoamérica – contestó Yugi con algo de tristeza – No pude verla aquí en Nueva York. Creí que podría, pero supe que partió hace unos tres días. Volverá aquí dentro de 3 meses.

" _¡Maldición Yugi!"_ bufó Jonouchi. El joven de orbes amatistas tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al imaginar el ceño fruncido de su _amigo "Quería hablar con ella. No es divertido hablar a través de correos electrónicos. Por cierto ¿Cómo supiste dónde está ahora?"_

\- Kaiba-kun me lo dijo – explicó Yugi – A veces es ventajoso el hecho de trabajar con él.

" _Ni me lo digas, que aun no digiero la idea de que son socios"_ masculló Jonouchi, sin saber que estaba provocando que su camarada se estuviera aguantando las ganas de reír al escucharlo quejarse de ese modo _"En serio ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"_

\- No me preguntes eso – dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros – Ya te dije que aceptó patrocinar mi juego una vez que lo probó.

" _Seguro estaba drogado o algo así"_ se burló el rubio.

\- Extraño mi hogar – dijo Yugi con la voz cargada de tristeza luego de unos segundos de silencio – Los extraño a ustedes.

" _Viejo, no te sientas mal. Has llegado muy lejos, y sabes que te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos. Siempre"_ habló Jonouchi. Aunque su voz parecía haber perdido una diminuta fracción de su humor _"Y no te pongas sentimental, mira que es contagioso"._

\- Lo siento Jonouchi-kun – contestó el tricolor – No puedo evitarlo.

" _Nos vemos pronto, Yugi"_

\- Hasta luego.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Descansaba en un pequeño parque, ubicado en una zona atestada de edificios que llegaban casi a rozar las nubes. Parecía un pequeño espacio de calma en medio de una ciudad plagada por el ruido.

Exhaló un suspiro profundo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sentado en una banca de madera. Estaba exhausto.

A primera hora había asistido a una conferencia de prensa, donde fue atestado de preguntas. Tanto él, como el CEO de Kaiba Corporation habían tenido que responder a estas, explicando con detalle los avances de su trabajo en conjunto. Y es que al igual que Jonouchi, muchas personas alrededor del mundo aun no podían creer que ahora Seto Kaiba y Yugi Muto trabajaran juntos, siendo que antes su relación era de desafío en desafío en el campo de Duel Monsters como los habilidosos duelistas que aun eran.

Kaiba no había dejado de quejarse de la ineptitud de aquellos que cuestionaban su relación de trabajo con el tricolor, así como de aquellos que parecían exponer una cara de idiotas al no comprender sus explicaciones con respecto al nuevo juego. Si hasta un niño de 5 años podía entenderlo, según el castaño.

Yugi, por supuesto, también se sorprendía a veces de lo tolerante que Kaiba ahora era con él, siendo que antes lo trató cuan escoria. Supuso que debido a lo ocurrido con Aigami, las cosas habían trazado otro rumbo. Aunque también se preguntó si se debía al viaje dimensional que el CEO había realizado. Había escuchado de parte de Mokuba, que se había encontrado con Atem. A pesar de ello, nunca cuestionó a Kaiba al respecto, no solo porque se trataba de un asunto personal del castaño, sino porque también quería evitar abrir viejas heridas. Aun a veces le dolía la ausencia del faraón. Después de todo, era su mejor amigo. Su hermano.

La mente de Yugi fue regresando lentamente al presente, donde su mirada antes perdida en un punto invisible del aire, se concentró en observar el ambiente que le rodeaba. Sentía una calma agradable, pero con un pequeño vacío dentro de él. Como si algo le faltara.

\- ¿Yugi?

Al escuchar su nombre ser mencionado, levantó la cabeza con lentitud para no marearse, enfocó la mirada hacia la derecha, dirección desde dónde había escuchado que lo llamaban. Su mirada cansina se convirtió en una asombrada.

\- ¿Rebecca?

Creyó que estaba equivocado o tal vez alucinaba con el cansancio. ¿En verdad, aquella joven era Rebecca?

Se veía igual y a la vez, tan diferente de la chica de 12 años que conoció siendo un adolescente.

Llevaba el cabello rubio y largo hasta la cintura, suelto. Vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de mangas largas y botas negras. Su rostro se notaba más acentuado, y más atractivo. Aun era decorado por aquellas gafas de marco rojo.

Estaba de pie, con una mochila azul en su espalda, mirándolo con una mezcla de asombro, emoción, nerviosismo y felicidad, todos desbordados.

Ella por su parte, no fue capaz de pensar. Volvió a sentirse como una niña. Aquella niña enamorada de un chico que la había cambiado para bien, a través de un duelo. Y que ahora estaba frente a ella. Como un recuerdo o un deseo cumplido. Con aquel peinado tricolor extravagante, vestido con camisa negra, zapatos del mismo color y pantalones blancos **(N/A: Si, lo sé. El look que llevaba en la peli. No pude evitarlo. Amaba verlo vestido así).** En su cuello aun llevaba aquel collar abrochado.

Ambos al mirarse enmudecieron. Estaban separados por unos pocos metros. No podían creer las circunstancias en que se volvían a ver.

\- ¡Yugi! – soltó la menor con un grito entusiasta. Corrió hasta el aludido y se abalanzó sobre este, abrazándolo con fuerza. Liberando a esa niña enamorada que aun seguía latente en su corazón.

Yugi trastabilló al recibir a la ahora adolescente en sus brazos. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, para evitar caer de espaldas. Estaba pasmado ante la reacción de ella.

Fue como vivir un deja vú.

\- Rebecca – repitió su nombre con neutralidad, para después abrazarla con algo de nerviosismo.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! En verdad eres tú – dijo la rubia mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo, ocultando el rostro en el hombro del tricolor – Te he extrañado mucho.

El joven se sonrojó tenuemente, al no esperar esa confesión de parte de ella.

\- Yo también – se sinceró con la rubia, y consigo mismo. Pues aunque nunca lo dijo, la echaba de menos. Tal vez no tanto como ella, pero lo hacía.

Rebecca se apartó de él con suavidad, mirándolo con más atención. Notó leves cambios en el rostro de aquel chico, haciéndolo ver aun más atractivo, menos infantil, pero sin perder su encanto. Sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza cuando sus iris verde agua hicieron contacto con los ojos violetas de él. Por un momento, olvidó hasta dónde se encontraban. Se sintió como una niña de 12 años una vez más.

Enamorada.

\- Has crecido mucho – comentó Yugi, haciéndola regresar a la realidad.

\- Eso… creo – respondió luego de parpadear unas cuantas veces al despertar a la realidad.

\- No esperaba encontrarte aquí – agregó el tricolor con media sonrisa.

\- Creo que por mi va lo mismo – respondió Rebecca – Digo, sé que estabas en Estados Unidos, pero…

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – interrumpió el chico con asombro notable en su voz y expresión.

\- Tu cara está en todas partes, tontito – dijo la rubia con una risilla – Desde que lanzaste tu nuevo juego y te asociaste con Seto Kaiba has sido la noticia del momento.

\- No creí… que hubiera tanto escándalo por eso – confesó sonriendo con nerviosismo, rascando su nuca con su mano derecha.

\- No podía esperar menos de ti, Yugi – dijo Rebecca con orgullo – Desde que te conocí, supe que llegarías muy lejos. Hicieras lo que hicieras, llegarías lejos.

La expresión del joven adulto se volvió una fusión entre asombro y algo de vergüenza ante las palabras de la joven. Desvió la mirada sintiendo calor en las mejillas. Supuso que estaba comenzando a sonrojarse.

\- No, no tienes por qué decir eso – comentó tratando de restarle atención.

\- Es lo que pienso de ti, siempre lo he pensado – se sinceró ahora ella bajando levemente la mirada – Siempre he admirado como eres.

En cierta parte, aquello era mentira. Pues a pesar del tiempo, los sentimientos de Rebecca nunca habían muerto. Vivieron con anhelo en su corazón, deseando un día ser confesados.

Si, era cierto. Lo admiraba. Pero también… lo amaba.

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que el tricolor pudo articular. Pues estaba demasiado anonadado con aquella confesión.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, desviando la mirada el uno del otro, sin entender por qué, si después de todo no habían dicho ni hecho nada malo.

\- ¿Qué… fue de ti? – inquirió él intentando retomar la conversación.

\- Es una larga historia – respondió Rebecca – Han pasado muchas cosas, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

\- Tengo tiempo – se ofreció el tricolor a escucharla. Pues si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía bastante curiosidad acerca de la vida actual de su amiga.

\- Conozco una cafetería que no está muy lejos de aquí – invitó la rubia – Si quieres, podemos ir allá a conversar un momento.

\- Vamos – aceptó Yugi, apenas comprendiendo que, prácticamente, acababa de aceptar una "cita" con ella. Al notarlo luego de unos segundos, sintió unos nervios enormes recorrerle el cuerpo.

\- Me alegro mucho – comentó Rebecca intentando disimular su emoción, pues si fuera por ella, estaría brincando de felicidad. Esperar años, solo por una cita.

Cualquiera creería que aquello era una estupidez. Estupidez que ella había cometido y que había valido la pena desde su punto de vista.

Haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza de que la siguiera, echó a andar hacia delante, en dirección al lugar mencionado, mientras el chico de ojos amatistas comenzaba a cuestionarse como demonios había aceptado tan rápidamente salir con una chica. Aun si fuera una amiga de su adolescencia, no estaba actuando como él mismo.

O casi.

* * *

 **Y bueno, eso es todo.**

 **¡Mentira! Aun no acaba esta historia. En un inicio, quise que fuera un one-shot, pero como se me alargó mucho, tuve que dividir la historia. Mínimo unos dos o tres capítulos tendrá.**

 **Supongo que ya se harán una idea de a donde va la historia. Y descuiden, no agregaré tanta tragedia como es mi costumbre, así que tranquilos jijijiji.**

 **El próximo capitulo intentaré subirlo en unos dos o tres días. Pues la historia está casi lista. Solo me falta el epilogo.**

 **¡Viva los seguidores del Replayshipping!**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Algo

**¡Hola de nuevo mis amados lectores y seguidores! Su hermosa y sensual autora regresa con un nuevo capitulo de este pequeño fic nacido de una conversación alocada.**

 **Sin más parloteo… ¡A leer!**

* * *

Tras despedirse por tercera vez de sus compañeros, volteó hacia delante, avanzando a paso lento hacia la salida de la universidad. Suspiró con algo de pesadez.

Tener 17 años, una carrera de arqueología ya completada y llevar un primer año en una segunda carrera, esta vez por el rumbo de la medicina, no era algo fácil.

Pero la joven rubia no se quejaba. Se sentía feliz con su vida.

O eso era de lo que trataba de convencerse.

Aun con su conocimiento, sus carreras, sus avances, sus logros, no se sentía del todo satisfecha.

Como si le faltara… algo.

Ya se encontraba en la vereda, dispuesta a virar a la izquierda, la dirección hacia donde llegaría a su casa. Aunque esta no estaba demasiado cerca. Debía recorrer al menos unas doce calles para llegar a destino.

Corrió un rebelde mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja. Corría una brisa algo fresca que la despeinaba.

\- ¡Rebecca!

Escuchó su nombre ser exclamado en voz alta. Pero eso no fue lo que provocó que un placentero escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Sino, el tono y la suavidad de aquella voz, que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con una sorpresa que la descolocó por completo.

\- ¿Yugi?

No se la podía creer. El joven tricolor se encontraba en la acera, manejando un auto. Era bastante simple, de color azul marino y carecía de techo en la parte superior.

\- No me esperaba verte por aquí – comentó él mientras permanecía estacionado junto a la vereda misma donde se encontraba la rubia.

\- A-Acabo de salir de mis clases – explicó ella con nerviosismo.

\- Ya veo – respondió Yugi con serenidad - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- ¡¿EEEEH?! – exclamó ella con notable asombro, pues jamás se esperó tal petición por parte de él.

\- Digo, solo si quieres – agregó el joven con ligero nerviosismo, esperando no arrepentirse de su sugerencia. ¡Ra! Ya comenzaba a regañarse internamente por acceder a sus impulsos que estaban relacionados con Rebecca.

¡¿Por qué carajo lo hacía?!

\- C-Claro – tartamudeó nerviosa la menor. Yugi le sonrió para transmitirle confianza e inclinándose hacia la derecha, abrió la puerta que daba al asiento de acompañante. Rebecca tragó saliva con pesadez. Sintió un calor algo insufrible en su cuerpo, rogando que el tricolor lo ignorase. Se acercó casi arrastrando los pies e ingresó al auto, sentándose en una rígida postura debido a la tensión.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien? – insistió el tricolor – Te noto algo tensa.

\- Estoy bien, solo me siento un poco cansada – mintió la rubia, sintiendo deseos de gritarle en la cara que él era el responsable de su tosco comportamiento.

Aunque si lo hacía, de seguro que él pensaría que estaba loca.

Yugi no dijo nada más. Simplemente arrancó el vehículo y avanzó por las calles, aun sintiendo el tenso ambiente que entre él y Rebecca se había formado.

No comprendía el por qué de aquello. Y no creía que fuese por no haberse visto en mucho tiempo. Hace cinco días habían salido, por tercera vez desde su primer encuentro, y nunca les había sucedido algo como aquello.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, había sentido que aquel ambiente ya había surgido de antemano, solo que ahora había crecido. Claro que no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Desde el principio la tensión se había interpuesto entre ambos sin recibir invitación, como un fantasma. No se percibía a primera vista, pero dejaba la desagradable sensación en ambos, para ser notada tardíamente.

Desvió sus pensamientos y se concentró en el volante, ignorando que los orbes verde agua de Rebecca lo contemplaban con amor y devoción, mientras un marcado sonrojo le resaltaba las mejillas.

Luego de veinte minutos conduciendo, llegó a destino. Conocía la dirección de la casa de su amiga. Pues el día que se volvieron a encontrar y tras una divertida charla en un café de ambiente acogedor, él mismo se ofreció a acompañarla a casa.

La rubia vivía en un edificio de departamentos, no demasiado alto y de aspecto simple.

\- Llegamos – fue todo lo que Yugi pudo articular tras estacionarse cerca del edificio.

\- Gracias por traerme – habló ella con voz taciturna. Descendió del vehiculo con la misma actitud y avanzó unos pocos pasos hacia la edificación. El joven no dijo nada y bajó del auto y se acercó casi corriendo hasta donde estaba ella, para así acompañarla hasta la puerta. No es que ella se lo hubiese pedido, pero era como si lo hubiese arrastrado al alejarse de él. Como si de las muñecas de ambos hubiese un hilo resistente que los unía.

Un hilo rojo.

Llegaron a la puerta, pero ella congeló sus pasos. Yugi le imitó, al no tener ni la más maldita idea de qué hacer.

\- Lo lamento – musitó ella.

\- ¿Qué dices? – se confundió el tricolor de las disculpas de su amiga.

\- Hablo de mi actitud – Rebecca siguió hablando en murmullos, ocultando en vano la amarga emoción que la dominaba – Sé que he sido algo fría contigo. Pero… es que…yo…

No pudo completar la frase. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró sus manos, empuñándolas, llegando casi al punto de querer clavarse las uñas en la piel.

El tricolor se consternó al verla. No solo por su lenguaje corporal o por la frase incompleta, sino más que nada por el hecho de que podía jurar que la voz de Rebecca se había rasgado antes de callar abruptamente.

\- Rebecca – la llamó por su nombre, sin recibir respuesta. Comprendiendo que no sacaba nada con hablarle, acercó su mano con lentitud hacia el rostro de la chica y tomándola con suavidad del mentón, la obligó a alzar la mirada.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Los ojos de Rebecca estaban llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

\- ¡Rebecca! ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió consternado. Recordó por un instante la última vez que la había visto llorar así. Cuando aun él era un adolescente. Cuando ocurrió el caos ocasionado por el Sello de Orichalcos. Cuando el profesor Hopkins había sido raptado por los seguidores de Dartz. Cuando la encontraron junto a los escombros de la casa del arqueólogo. Asustada, triste, destruida.

Y así como en aquel lejano y gris recuerdo, ella reaccionó del mismo modo ahora en el presente. Se aferró con ahínco al tricolor, abrazándolo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este, dejando que sus lágrimas se desbordaran por sus mejillas y algunas cayendo sobre la camisa oscura del chico.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – musitaba con la voz cada vez más ahogada y quebrada - ¡Lo siento mucho!

Percibió un aura de tristeza ajena a la suya y sintió los brazos del joven rodear su cuerpo y abrazarla con fuerza y a la vez, con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Ambos se sentían destruidos. Pero se habían negado a aceptarlo abiertamente. Él se sentía vacío, de algún modo, su corazón clamaba por más, pero no sabía que era lo que pedía. Y no lo reclamaba por cualquier persona. Lo hacía cuando Rebecca estaba presente. Pedía algo solo de aquella joven.

Y ella se estaba apuñalando a si misma al tener que ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por el tricolor. Aterrada de perder su amistad que era todo lo que le quedaba. Sabía que si solo se quedaba con su recuerdo, no podría soportarlo más.

Lentamente, el llanto fue abandonando su alma y sus lágrimas fluyeron con más calma hasta casi desaparecer por completo. Pero aun así, se negó a soltar a su amigo. No podía hacerlo. Si lo hacía, se le escaparía como agua entre los dedos.

No pudo darse cuenta de que Yugi no había hecho ningún movimiento que indicara que quisiera soltarla. Como si implícitamente, Rebecca le hubiera suplicado que aun no la soltara y él hubiese obedecido a ese capricho.

La menor relajó su cuerpo y su abrazo se volvió menos posesivo. Ladeó el rostro, de modo que su oído acabó sobre el pecho de Yugi. Pudo escuchar el suave palpitar de su corazón; dulce y relajante. Como si este le cantara una canción que le pertenecía solo a ella. Intentando calmar su alma.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y se aceleró de forma escandalosa, al sentir los labios de Yugi besarle la cabeza, encima de su cabello. Fue una caricia suave, como sentir el pétalo de una flor. El corazón de la menor se aceleró aun más, cuando sintió una de las manos del tricolor acariciarle los largos cabellos, con una delicadeza propia de un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Se sentía como en muchos de sus sueños. Pero esto…

Era real.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – aquella voz suave y madura al mismo tiempo, realizó aquella pregunta con algo de consternación. La menor asintió, sintiendo como se sonrojaba paulatinamente. Se negó a soltarlo. Aun no quería hacerlo.

Pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, cuando las manos del joven la tomaron de los hombros, apartándola con cuidado y mirándola a los ojos antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo. Al ver ese rostro de porcelana, adornado con un sonrojo suave y con restos de lágrimas dibujados en las mejillas, Yugi no supo lo que había sentido primero: si una suave calidez remover su corazón o una punzada atravesando el mismo. La expresión de Rebecca le provocaba un mar de emociones confusas.

\- Lamento el momento incómodo – musitó ella avergonzada.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpabas? – quiso saber el tricolor.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuando empezaste a llorar – explicó este – Estabas balbuceando. Decías "Lo siento, lo siento".

Rebecca se petrificó ante la interrogante. Era como si de golpe los colores del rostro se le hubiesen escapado, dejándola blanca como el papel.

Si, era cierto que aquellas palabras habían escapado de su boca, pero no fue de manera consciente. Si hacía memoria de este momento, aquella disculpa parecía más una creación de su imaginación.

Si, se disculpaba. Por no ser capaz de reprimirse. Por callar sus sentimientos. Por obligarse ella misma a fingir cierta indiferencia. Sentía que no lo podía decir y al mismo tiempo, que le estaba mintiendo a Yugi por no confesar lo que su corazón sentía.

\- Etto… yo – balbuceó la chica intentando desviar la mirada.

\- No tienes nada de que disculparte Rebecca – aclaró el joven con media sonrisa en su rostro – No has hecho nada malo, ni mucho menos me has lastimado.

Si. Solo se había lastimado ella misma por guardar silencio.

\- Yugi – lo llamó ella, con la voz atrapada por el miedo – Yo… yo…

No siguió hablando. No cuando sintió la calidez de la mano de su amor platónico sobre su mejilla. Lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese océano amatista que la observaba de forma cariñosa.

\- No me des explicaciones – dijo él – Sé que no estás lista para hacerlo. Lo veo en tus acciones… y en tus ojos.

Aquella ultima frase fue dicha de una forma más dulce, más poética. Más hermosa. Un suave color rosa decoró las mejillas del tricolor al decir esas palabras. Inconscientemente, había abierto su corazón, expresando una fracción de sus confundidos sentimientos respecto a Rebecca. Pues vaya que le costaba ahora solo verla como amiga. No tenía un por qué al caso. Esos sentimientos solo podían asemejarse a lo que alguna vez sintió por Anzu cuando era un adolescente. Y solo se asemejaban, pues estos nuevos sentimientos eran un poco más fuertes, más seguros.

\- Te lo agradezco… Yugi – respondió la menor, regañándose mentalmente. Había estado a punto de llamarlo _"Darling"_. Como lo hacía cuando era más pequeña e infantil. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera que él correspondió antes de besar su frente, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en el rostro de la rubia. Incluso aun más intenso que antes.

Se alejó un par de pasos de ella y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Rebecca no lo detuvo. Sentía que si lo hacía, callar lo que sentía sería un desafío aun más complicado de lo que ya era.

Lo observó alejarse, como si nunca más lo volviera a ver. Del mismo modo que no esperó que él se volteara a verla y regresar unos pocos pasos, pero manteniendo un margen prudente entre ambos.

\- Rebecca – la llamó intentando no parecer nervioso – Dentro de un par de semanas… iré a Ciudad Domino. A ver a mi familia y a mis amigos – Tragó saliva ante lo nervioso que estaba, sus manos comenzaron a sudar – Tú… ¿Quisieras venir conmigo?

Parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar. Quiso pellizcarse, mas no lo hizo. Él… ¿La estaba invitando a salir? Indirectamente podría tratarse de eso. Respiró hondo, reprimiendo sus ganas de correr hacia él y colgarse de su cuello en un abrazo. Se sujetó las manos y controló sus nervios.

\- Me encantaría, Yugi.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un enorme abrazo grupal fue lo que le dio la bienvenida al tricolor apenas puso un pie en la tienda de juegos. Aquel espacio que lo vio crecer desde el inicio de su existencia. Las voces atropelladas de Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi y Ryou Bakura recibiéndolo una vez más en medio de algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

\- ¡Hasta que regresaste, Yugi!

\- ¡Viejo, te hemos extrañado!

\- Estamos felices de volver a verte.

\- ¡Yugi-kun!

A pesar de ya sobrepasar los 20 años, todos habían vuelto a ser unos adolescentes inmaduros durante unos segundos. Aquellos viejos amigos que si bien estuvieron gran parte del tiempo involucrados en proteger sus vidas y las de muchos más de la oscuridad, lograban estar siempre juntos. No solo a través de sus vínculos, sino que físicamente. Pudiendo sentirse, pudiendo mirarse.

Una vez que el abrazo terminó, todos soltaron una sonora carcajada. No solo de felicidad, sino también algo de vergüenza por aquel arranque de inmadurez, que de un modo u otro, era inevitable.

\- Me alegro de volver a verlos a todos – se sinceró Yugi mientras limpiaba un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado por la emoción.

\- ¡Eres un malvado! – se quejó Jonouchi en broma - ¡Mira que dejarnos plantados aquí mientras tú te dabas la gran vida alrededor del mundo!

\- Ignora a este idiota Yugi – intervino Honda mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro del rubio – Sigue siendo un pendejo – dicho esto, miró de forma amenazante a su camarada- ¡Y ya déjate de lloriquear! Es contagioso.

\- ¡No estoy llorando! Solo tengo algo en el ojo – se excusó Jonouchi mientras restregaba sus ojos con su antebrazo.

\- ¡Ay por favor! Ni tu novia se tragaría esa tontería – contradijo el castaño de forma socarrona.

\- ¿Su qué? – inquirió Yugi al escuchar cierta palabra escapar de los labios de su amigo.

Los demás enmudecieron de golpe ante el cuestionamiento de su recién llegado amigo. Otogi y Honda suprimieron sus deseos de golpear a Jonouchi, y este último sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Podía apostar que hasta las raíces de su cabello habían enrojecido. Bakura suspiró con pesadez y tragó saliva.

Ahora si que vendría lo bueno.

\- Jonouchi-kun… no me digas que no se lo contaste – soltó Otogi mirando de forma amenazante al rubio, quien se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Dé qué hablan? – insistió Yugi aun más confundido.

Los cuatro se miraron.

\- Lo que ocurre es que…

\- Es que ese inmaduro y yo llevamos siendo pareja desde hace casi dos años y Ra sabe porque no te lo dijo antes.

Todos viraron hacia la dirección desde donde aquella femenina voz había contestado a las preguntas del tricolor, antes que los demás lo soltaran primero. La chica acababa de ingresar al living.

Quien más impactado se encontraba era el joven de orbes violetas.

\- ¿Mai-san? – preguntó casi por inercia.

\- Por supuesto, la única en su especie – se alardeó la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Sin embargo, su mirada ocultaba hábilmente una desbordante felicidad de volver a ver a otro de sus amigos.

\- ¡Mai-san! ¡En verdad, no lo puedo creer! – exclamó Yugi sin poder ocultar su alegría. Se acercó a ella, uniéndose ambos en un cariñoso abrazo, reemplazando con ello las preguntas, las heridas del pasado, los reproches, el perdón.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad, Yugi? – cuestionó la rubia conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

\- Me alegro mucho de volver a verte – dijo el joven en respuesta mientras rompía el abrazo de una forma lenta.

\- ¡Mírate, como has crecido! – comentó Mai con una sonrisa radiante mientras apoyaba una mano en la cabeza del tricolor, como si se tratase de una muestra amistosa entre hermanos.

Aun cuando el menor había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, la rubia le seguía ganando.

\- Bueno, supongo que con esto ya te queda claro que fue lo que este cabeza hueca olvidó contarte – se burló Honda mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Jonouchi. Este solo bufó por lo bajo, pues no tenía argumento a su favor en esta ocasión.

Los demás rieron de buena gana, felices de volver a verse. Pero antes de que la plática diera inicio, Yugi pudo darse cuenta de la ausencia de alguien en esa reunión. Y ese alguien no podía haberse desvanecido como si nada, pues le había acompañado durante todo el trayecto de regreso hacia su hogar y lugar de origen.

Cuidando de que los demás no se percataran, comenzó a retroceder hasta dar con la puerta de entrada a la sala principal. Del otro lado, yacía el espacio de la tienda de juegos. La persona que el joven de orbes violetas buscaba, se encontraba allí, adherida a la pared como si fuese una calcomanía. Tenía la mirada escondida y jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos. Acciones que enternecieron a Yugi.

\- Rebecca – la llamó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Y-Yugi! – se sobresaltó la aludida como si la hubiesen descubierto en algún acto ilícito.

\- Estamos allá, en la sala de la casa – explicó el tricolor arqueando una ceja, confundido por el comportamiento de su amiga – ¿Por qué no entraste?

\- No quiero… incomodar a nadie – respondió con voz tímida luego de un breve silencio algo incómodo – Es una reunión entre amigos… entre ustedes. Yo solo…

\- No digas esas cosas, Rebecca – Yugi le interrumpió, sonriendo con dulzura – Tú también eres parte de nuestro grupo de amigos. De nuestra familia. Así que ven, acompáñanos por favor.

No esperó a que ella le contestara y la tomó con suavidad y a la vez con entusiasmo de la mano, llevándola hasta el interior de la casa. La menor no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara a gran velocidad al sentir la calidez de la piel de la mano de Yugi junto a la suya. Sonrió tímidamente, con el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

\- Hey Yugi ¿Dónde te habías metido? – inquirió Jonouchi al notar el regreso de su mejor amigo – De un momento a otro desapareciste.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el aludido mientras soltaba una risa forzada y nerviosa – Tuve algo importante que hacer.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué? – quiso saber Mai con una sonrisa maliciosa calcada en sus labios.

\- Rebecca – musitó este mirando atrás suyo, donde la recién llamada se aferraba al tricolor, escondiendo su rostro de las miradas ajenas en la espalda del joven – No te asustes. Ya los conoces.

\- ¿Eh? – soltó Otogi comenzando a notar la presencia de la pequeña rubia. Los demás aun parecían no verla, pues estaba escondida entre la entrada a la sala principal y la espalda de su amigo – Yugi… acaso…

Rebecca soltó un suspiro pesado y se separó de su amigo de orbes amatistas, para salir completamente y colocarse al lado de este, aun con los nervios sobre su persona. Miró a los demás, quienes lucían realmente asombrados con su presencia. No le sorprendió en lo más absoluto. Después de todo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin verse?

\- ¡Becky! – gritó emocionado Otogi mientras se acercaba a grandes pasos hacia la menor. La envolvió en un abrazo gentil y fuerte.

\- ¡O-Otogi-san! – reaccionó de igual manera la chica, correspondiendo a aquel gesto y soltando en una sonora carcajada toda la presión y los nervios que le habían acechado hasta entonces.

\- ¡Pequeña genio! – bromeó el amante de los dados mientras se separaba de ella. Le acarició el cabello rubio con rapidez y con su otra mano le acarició una mejilla en un gesto dulce - ¡Por Ra! Mírate, te ves preciosa.

La menor no pudo más que reír, halagada por los comentarios del chico. Su amigo más valioso.

Después de Yugi, Otogi era el más cercano a ella de todo el grupo de camaradas. Después de todo, le había sido de gran apoyo y compañía durante la pesadilla de Orichalcos. Le había consolado y respaldado ante la ausencia de Yugi. Algo que Rebecca agradecería por siempre.

\- ¡Rebecca! – exclamaron Jonouchi y Honda, acercándose a tropezones hacia la pequeña rubia, saludándola de una manera estruendosa y divertida. Otro factor que causó que Rebecca se sintiera menos asustada y más acogida.

Después fue el turno de Mai. Su saludo fue cálido, pero menos cercano, pues ambas casi no habían interactuado antes. Aunque eso no era sinónimo de que no pudieran llevarse bien dentro de poco tiempo.

\- Y luego dicen que yo soy el único que se trae secretos – trató de defenderse Jonouchi.

\- ¡No vengas a tratar de hacerte la victima! – le reprendió Mai con un tono de burla.

Entre el grupo, inició una plática divertida y agradable, llena de anécdotas y chistes. Jonouchi y Mai contaron con diversión como es que se habían comenzado a salir. La rubia había regresado a Ciudad Domino, cinco meses después de la graduación de los chicos. En ese entonces, Anzu ya se encontraba en Nueva York y Yugi ya había partido a Alemania. Curiosamente, la primera persona con la que se encontró fue con Jonouchi.

¡Vaya que les había costado dirigirse la palabra! Pero tras un breve tiempo de pláticas amigables y haber solucionado sus problemas, fue el mismo Jonouchi quien le pidió a Mai que oficialmente, fuera su novia.

¿La respuesta? Además de una sonora carcajada por parte de la mujer por su actitud cursi al pedírselo, recibió un anhelado si.

Y desde ese día, nunca más se separaron. Claro, al ser una pareja dispareja, tenían sus discusiones, pero siempre acababan de buena forma.

Por su parte, Honda se encontraba trabajando en la fábrica de su padre, pero aparte, había iniciado un pequeño negocio, reparando motocicletas. Era un ingreso extra y además, un pequeño paso para su futuro dedicado a la mecánica, pues la idea de trabajar con su padre por el resto de su vida, no le era muy atractiva.

Otogi era un caso de "ir y venir". No se pasaba mucho tiempo en Ciudad Domino, constantemente viajaba a América. En parte, por querer conocer un poco del mundo y por otro lado, sus planes de empezar desde cero en aquel continente. Aunque… claro. Había una tercera motivación. Pero eso… ya era un secreto personal que solo revelaría a sus amigos si es que recibía un "si" como respuesta.

Yugi les contó sobre su nueva vida. Su exitosa participación en Alemania, su nuevo trabajo. Su acuerdo de asociación con Kaiba, a lo cual Jonouchi se seguía oponiendo, y sus viajes por América. Agregando también, con notorio esmero y dulzura, el día que su camino volvió a cruzarse con el de Rebecca.

No notó que un notable sonrojo se cruzaba por el rostro de la aludida cuando mencionó aquel hecho.

Él no lo notó, pero Mai si lo vio. Ella había notado ciertos "detallitos" durante la plática. Como el constante ceño fruncido en el rostro de Yugi ante la cercanía de Rebecca y Otogi. ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Acaso el tricolor estaba celoso?

Así como también se dio cuenta de las miradas tímidas y llenas de sentimiento de la menor. Miradas solo dedicadas a Yugi cuando este no lo notaba. Pues cuando se miraban, su expresión adquiría más neutralidad.

"Hay cosas que solo nosotras podemos notar" pensó al constatar que ninguno de los presentes había notado los mismos detalles que ella. A veces los hombres eran más ciegos que un topo.

Sonrió con malicia cuando la rubia menor pidió permiso para salir un segundo al exterior, bajo la excusa que necesitaba aire fresco, aun cuando afuera corría un viento helado y además, la noche ya gobernaba los terrenos celestiales. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar que los orbes verde agua de Rebecca estaban cristalizados, al borde del llanto. Otro detalle que no fue notado por los demás. ¡Maldición! Hasta un murciélago tenía mejor vista que ellos.

Preocupada, pensó ir tras ella, pero se arrepintió al instante. No era ella quien debía arreglar las cosas. Sino el causante de aquellas lágrimas quien aun no notaba ese punto importante.

\- ¿Se los puedo robar cinco minutos? – pidió gentilmente Mai mientras cogía a Yugi por el cuello de la camisa. El tricolor podía jurar que ella quería ahorcarlo, pues de manera discreta lo estaba estrujando en esa zona.

Los demás la miraron confundidos, pero no se negaron a su petición y una vez que ambos salieron de la sala principal, el resto reanudó la charla.

Los dos que se habían retirado, se encontraban en la zona de la casa que pertenecía a la tienda de juegos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Yugi algo molesto cuando Mai lo soltó.

\- ¿Que qué pasa? – repitió la rubia fingiendo indignación – Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. ¡Ugh! Ustedes los hombres son demasiado imbéciles.

\- ¿A qué debo el insulto? – preguntó ya completamente desorientado. Primero lo ahorcaba implícitamente, ahora se enojaba con él, y para colmo, lo insultaba.

\- Bien, iré al grano. No me gusta andar con rodeos – contestó ella. Respiró hondo, intentando calmar sus deseos de golpearlo – Siempre creí que tú podrías ser más lúcido en cuanto a los sentimientos femeninos, pero por lo que vi ahora, me equivoqué.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – volvió a preguntar el tricolor.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te guardaste lo que sentías por Anzu-chan? – preguntó Mai mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dispuesta a desenmascarar cualquier mentira.

Yugi sintió que se le iba el alma del cuerpo ante la pregunta de su amiga. Tragó en seco, y en su corazón, una serie de sentimientos melancólicos lo inundaron. Calló por varios segundos antes de decir algo nuevamente.

\- Supongo que lo notaste – respondió él en voz baja – Lo callé… hasta que esos sentimientos murieron.

Se mordió el labio inferior. El volver a recordarlo le causaba dolor. Porque sabía que Anzu nunca le iba a corresponder del mismo modo.

\- ¿Y ahora planeas hacerle lo mismo a Rebecca? – inquirió ella desafiante – ¿Te callarás hasta que ya no sientas nada, ignorando cuanto la haces sufrir?

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! – se exaltó el tricolor. ¡Ra! Había sido mucha información de golpe. Sobre él y sobre la menor.

\- Lo he notado durante estas horas – explicó ella ignorando el arranque de enfado del chico – Mirabas a Otogi como si quisieras apartarlo de Rebecca. Es la primera vez que te veo celoso por una mujer.

\- ¡Yo no…!

\- Ella te miraba como si fueras el único, como si los demás no existiéramos – prosiguió Mai interrumpiendo las quejas del joven de orbes violetas – No la puedo culpar. Ni a ella ni a ti. El amor es así. Hermoso, pero muy egoísta.

Yugi calló por completo, aun tratando de comprender las palabras de Mai. Sus ojos adquirieron un dejo de asombro y tristeza y un disimulado sonroje le cubrió las mejillas.

¡Esto era increíble! Otra persona había descifrado lo que él no había logrado comprender. Y para más, era acerca de sus sentimientos. Algo que él mismo debería comprender mejor que los demás.

\- Para entender tus propios sentimientos eres peor que Jonouchi – se burló la rubia – Pero no puedo culparte. Descubrir que amas a alguien puede ser el mayor de los desafíos. Incluso para mi fue complicado descubrir y admitir cuanto amo a ese inmaduro de tu mejor amigo.

Se sonrojó ante sus propias palabras y ocultó una risa enamorada.

\- Te lo agradezco Mai – dijo el tricolor sonriendo con sinceridad. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo un alivio en su interior. Como si las dudas comenzaran a morir lentamente, dejándolo al fin respirar libremente y feliz de poseer esos sentimientos por su joven amiga.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora guapo? – dijo la rubia con voz pícara mientras le colocaba una mano en su hombro al joven - ¿Te la vas a jugar?

El aludido bajó la cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados. Luego de unos segundos, alzó la mirada con decisión. Asintió con seguridad.

\- Ese es el Yugi que conozco – comentó ella con orgullo – Apostaría mi Harpie Lady a que tendrás una respuesta positiva.

\- ¿Eso crees? – dudó por un instante el nombrado.

\- Ella te quiere mucho y no es algo reciente, es algo que nació en su corazón desde hace ya mucho tiempo – respondió Mai – Ve por ella, y hazla feliz.

Yugi le sonrió a modo de respuesta afirmativa. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada a la casa, sabiendo que del otro lado, estaba la chica que ahora hacía latir su corazón. Ahora si estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad y a recibir la respuesta que fuera por parte de Rebecca.

Solo había necesitado un empujoncito.

\- Buena suerte Yugi – murmuró Mai con voz inaudible, antes de regresar a la sala principal, guardándose para si misma, la conversación reciente y deseando que de una buena vez, las cosas entre Yugi y Rebecca pudieran funcionar.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo el capitulo de hoy, mis queridos amores.**

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren una confesión de Yugi hacia Rebecca o no? Elijan ustedes mis lectores fieles.**

 **Aviso de antemano, que el próximo capitulo… ¡Será el ultimo!**

 **Así es, desde el comienzo avisé que este fanfic sería más breve. Por eso la trama va algo más deprisa que otros de mis relatos. Cuando escribes de a pocos capítulos, debes reducir escenas.**

 **Y ahora, antes de irme:**

 _Carlos29_ **: jajajaja. Si. Imaginé que alguien diría algo así de Rebecca. Pero que le vamos a hacer. Si Rebecca no demuestra su amor de este modo, no es Replayshipping. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

 _CatoneHistorias_ **: Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer otra de mis historias. Y respondiendo a tus preguntas.**

 **En la versión japonesa de DSOD Yugi menciona un concurso anual de juegos en Alemania, agregando que quiere participar para poder dedicarse a crear nuevos juegos y desarrollar nuevas ideas. Por eso incluí ese detalle xD**

 **Y si, Rebecca me la imaginó también muy linda ya siendo grande (17, casi 18 años). Intentaré hacer un fanart de este fic donde la dibuje como la imagino ahora.**

 **Espero verlos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo de este pequeño Replayshipping.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Declaración

**Y hola mis amores del alma. Aquí su escritora querida vuelve con el ULTIMO CAPITULO de este breve fic de tres capítulos.**

 **¡Lo sé! Tardé milenios en tenerlo listo, hubo muchos problemas, muchos conflictos, muchos cambios, pero lo logré. Aquí les tengo su anhelado final.**

 **¿Qué habrá? ¿Aceptación o rechazo?**

 **Pues… ¡Hora de leer para saberlo!**

* * *

3- Declaración

El exterior se sentía frío y solitario, a diferencia del acogedor ambiente del interior de la casa.

Rebecca estaba de pie, apoyada contra la pared de la vivienda, muy cerca de la puerta. A pesar de lo frío del clima y de sentir que las puntas de los dedos de sus manos se estaban congelando, nada se podía comparar al dolor que estaba experimentando.

Llevaba una vestimenta simple, vestido color blanco de mangas largas, calzas moradas, botas azules y una bufanda del mismo color. Pero sentía su cuerpo entumecido. No del frío, sino de tristeza. Sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse en gruesas lágrimas, las cuales parecían haberse congelado, negándose a escapar, provocándole un escozor en la delicada piel.

No podía evitarlo, por más que quisiera.

Agradecía de corazón que Yugi le abriera las puertas a su círculo de amistades. Eso siempre se lo agradecería. Pero…

Para ella, la palabra "amistad" en cuanto a su relación con el tricolor, ya le dolía cada vez más. Anhelaba ser algo más para él. Quería ser la mujer a la que él mirara con amor, dulzura y deseo. Quería ser quien lo recibiera en la puerta de su casa cuando volviera agotado de su trabajo. Quien fuera su mano derecha en todos sus proyectos de vida. Quien le animara cuando se sintiera desesperanzado. Ser su compañera de vida. Formar una familia juntos. Crecer y morir juntos.

Ser su mujer y solo de él. En cuerpo y alma.

Ante sus propias fantasías propias de una niña, no pudo evitar soltar las primeras lágrimas acompañadas de un ligero sollozo. Esos eran cuentos de hadas. En la vida real, ya asumía que era imposible que la mirada de Yugi cambiara de una amistosa a una afectuosa.

Es más, estaba segura que el corazón de Yugi ya le pertenecía a alguien más y que él lo había callado por ya asumirlo como parte de su rutina. Apostaba cualquier cosa, a que esa mujer era aquella que siempre estuvo en el corazón de él.

Anzu.

Después de todo, más de una vez cuando se vieron en el pasado, los orbes amatistas de Yugi siempre se iluminaban con la sola presencia de la castaña.

Claro. Aquí la única estúpida había sido ella, por creer en la mínima posibilidad de que podía estar junto a Yugi.

Todo para ella había terminado. Lloró un poco más fuerte, empañando accidentalmente sus lentes. Se sentía pequeña, frágil e ingenua.

\- ¿Rebecca?

La voz que la llamó la hizo alzar levemente la mirada. No estaba sorprendida. El dolor le impedía sentir cualquier emoción, excepto tristeza y desilusión. Vio al dueño de sus pensamientos saliendo por la puerta de la casa, cubierto por una chaqueta negra y una bufanda gris, resguardándose del frío. Su mirada reflejaba consternación por el estado de la menor.

Esta, solo desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, en un vano intento por controlar sus sollozos, pero las gotas salinas que rodaban por sus mejillas la delataban. Escuchó pasos acercarse, pero se quedó donde estaba. El dolor era aun más intenso que el frío exterior que intentaba colarse por su ropa, y le petrificaba el cuerpo y las posibilidades de huir de allí en ese mismo instante.

Las manos tibias de él, sostuvieron su helado rostro, obligándola a alzar su llorosa mirada y encontrarse con la de él. Los labios le temblaron, incapaces de hablarle con coherencia. Él parecía aparentar una expresión neutral y a la vez, esconder un universo de sentimientos tras el color peculiar de sus orbes.

Con cuidado, le retiró los ya empañados lentes del rostro y después, con el suave tacto de sus dedos, le quitó las gotas cristalinas que mojaban sus mejillas. Una caricia sutil y devota que provocó que el dolor de Rebecca creciera a borbotones. Muy contrario al pasado, donde el más pequeño tacto por parte del tricolor le causaba gran regocijo.

Sin embargo, el miedo le arrebató el alma al sentir como la mano de él se separaba de su rostro. En un gesto claramente desesperado, sostuvo el brazo unido a la mano del tricolor, de modo que el tacto de esta se quedara aun sobre su mejilla húmeda de llanto. Sus propias manos blanquecinas y heladas recorrieron la extremidad superior del chico, hasta tocar la mano que reposaba casi involuntariamente sobre su pómulo. Se atrevió, solo en ese momento, a mirarlo a los ojos. Pero seguía incapacitada de decir palabra alguna.

Yugi, desde su perspectiva, no pudo evitar que una daga se le clavara en el corazón. Desde que vio ese rostro de porcelana cubrirse de lágrimas, contener el llanto, callar sus palabras, tragarse el dolor.

" _Un caballero nunca deja que su princesa llore"_ leyó alguna vez en una de esas actuales novelas cliché. Y esta vez, esas palabras tenían un profundo y doloroso significado, restregándole en la cara lo idiota que había sido. Peor aun. Lo seguía siendo.

Sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse cuando Rebecca hundió el rostro en su mano, con clara señal de no querer soltarlo. Aferrándose a él con angustia, miedo y por sobre todo, un amor desbordado que no creía ser correspondido. Apartó la mano del rostro ajeno, solo para tomarla de un hombro y acercarla a su persona, envolviéndola en sus brazos, en un abrazo cálido y posesivo. La menor no tardó en corresponder a su gesto y se aferró con fuerza a él, ocultando el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del chico. Rompió a llorar con fuerza, sin poder callar más. Gotas cristalinas que humedecían el ropaje de Yugi, transmitiendo en un mensaje implícito cuanto dolor portaba su alma. Sintió las manos de él acariciarle la espalda y el cabello, sujetándola con fuerza. La cabeza de él reposaba sobre la suya, creando un cuadro triste a la vista de cualquiera que les hubiese visto en ese momento.

El cielo, único espectador de aquella pareja, no pudo evitar conmoverse y comenzó a llorar. Gotas pequeñas e intensas cayeron sobre la ciudad. En aquella calle en especial, nadie se encontraba. Nadie.

Salvo ellos dos. En su pequeño mundo a la espera de un nuevo paso que dar.

\- Te amo.

Una frase tan simple. Dos letras. Un significado tan profundo como el mar, tan hermoso como el más sublime de los sentimientos. Tan comprometido por ser una promesa y una confesión del corazón. Todo aquello y más, significaban las palabras que Yugi acababa de confesar en un susurro que el viento no se llevó. Aquel mensaje llegó al corazón de Rebecca.

\- Yugi…

La voz de ella se oía sorprendida, incrédula.

\- Te amo, te amo… ¡Te amo! – repitió el tricolor con la voz cada vez más ahogada por el llanto atascado en su garganta – Te amo, Rebecca Hopkins. Te amo solo a ti.

La aludida sentía que en cualquier segundo su corazón se detendría. Bombeaba a toda velocidad como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Aun con los ojos muy abiertos, los marcados senderos de agua y sal provenientes de sus orbes seguían cayendo de forma incontrolable.

\- No es verdad.

Sus palabras fueron puñales que se clavaron en lo más hondo del corazón de Yugi, sin necesidad de atravesar físicamente su pecho. Apenas si sentía que el aire le entraba a los pulmones.

\- Rebecca…

\- ¡No, no! ¡No es verdad lo que dices! – ella se apartó con brusquedad de él y lo empujó, haciéndolo trastabillar, pero no perder el equilibrio.

\- Yo nunca…

\- ¡Tú NO me amas! – gritó ella con más fuerza. De sus ojos caían lágrimas sin freno alguno, pero ya no le importaba. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no permitir que sus piernas se doblegaran y le hicieran caer – ¡Me estás mintiendo!

\- ¡Rebecca, por favor escúchame!

\- ¡NO!

De solo escuchar la voz de la rubia desquebrajarse más a cada segundo y aun así gritar embargada por el dolor, solo provocó que Yugi se sintiera aun peor. Sus ojos se vieron cubiertos por un velo de lágrimas. Solo fue capaz de mirar sin reaccionar como Rebecca proseguía con sus quejas llenas de congoja.

\- ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo! Me duele. ¡Me duele estar contigo y ser solo tu amiga!

\- Rebecca…

\- ¡¿Acaso no te ilusionaste con alguien que jamás te vio como tu querías?! ¿Escribiste su nombre incontables veces en tus cuadernos soñando con su rostro? ¿Imaginaste como sería su vida, juntos? ¿Lloraste… cada noche en tu cama, suplicando por su presencia a tu lado? ¡¿Has sentido todo eso?! ¡¿SABES… LO QUE SE SIENTE SUFRIR POR AMOR?!

\- ¡LO SÉ PERFECTAMENTE!

Esa respuesta nunca la esperó. Tal vez imaginó que no hablaría o que admitiría su error, pero nunca imaginó algo como aquello. Así como tampoco imaginó ver aquel rostro portando un ceño fruncido, con las lágrimas surcándole las mejillas y los dientes apretados. Era una faceta del tricolor que Rebecca no conocía. Que no sabía que existía.

\- ¡Sé lo que se siente amar y no ser correspondido! – prosiguió Yugi, no hablaba con odio, sino con rabia y sufrimiento impreso en cada sílaba que escapaba de su boca - ¡Cometí el maldito error de callarme lo que sentía porque fui un idiota y un cobarde! ¡Un maldito cobarde! – se insultó sin piedad alguna, deseoso de herirse a si mismo como si fuera un masoquista – Me quedé callado hasta que ese sentimiento murió. ¡Hasta que la ausencia de Anzu me dejó de doler! Hasta antes de eso… sufrí creyendo que ella nunca me vería de otra forma.

Rebecca se quedó helada al oírlo confesar aquello. Eso quería decir… ¿Qué Anzu y él, nunca estuvieron juntos, como pareja? Un atisbo de culpa le creció por dentro. Como si tuviera un peso muerto en el estómago. Parte de sus ideas eran erróneas.

\- Yo la amé – Yugi sentía que debía de confesar todo, tanto lo que sintió, como lo que sentía ahora – Pero ya no es así. Creí que… nunca más volvería a sentirme así, hasta que reapareciste en mi vida, Rebecca.

Las fuerzas que lo sostenían de pie, abandonaron su cuerpo, causando que cayera de rodillas. Se apoyó con sus manos en el suelo, dejando que las lágrimas chocaran contra el duro pavimento de la vereda. Rebecca lo observó, incapaz de reaccionar físicamente, pues por dentro se estaba carcomiendo sin pausa.

La lluvia aumentó su caudal, de tal modo que cada gota transparente al caer rebotara contra el suelo, creando un escándalo leve que solo provocó que aquella imagen de ambos involucrados, fuese aun más dolorosa a la vista ajena.

\- Fui un cobarde por dejar ir a Anzu y un iluso por creer que algún día ella me escogería a mí – habló Yugi nuevamente, con la voz quebrada – Mis sentimientos por ella comenzaron a morir el día que ella se fue. Cuando llegó el momento, en que oír su voz… no me causaba una alegría desbordante o recibir sus cartas no hacía latir mi corazón con más fuerza, fue… que me di cuenta que ya no estaba enamorado de ella. Que mi amor estaba muerto.

Empuñó las manos aun apoyadas en el suelo cubierto de lluvia. Las gotas que caían del cielo sobre su rostro se confundían con sus propias lágrimas, pero ambos caían a raudales crudos y fríos.

Rebecca estaba en shock. Fue como si todos sus rencores contra Yugi hubiesen sido borrados de golpe, y en su lugar, una profunda empatía nació. Acompañado de un dolor causado por las palabras de él, comprendiendo que no solo ella había sufrido por amor.

\- Me negué a volver a sentir lo mismo, creí… que podría evitar volver a sentir lo mismo y así no sufriría nunca más – Yugi parecía ahogarse con sus palabras, el dolor le quemaba el alma, un dolor que creía haber sepultado para siempre – Pero… fue una mera tontería de mi parte. Lo comprendí, cuando tú volviste a aparecer en mi camino, Rebecca – Alzó la mirada y conectó sus orbes amatistas con los verde agua de ella – Aun en poco tiempo, volví a sentir esas sensaciones maravillosas, esas que me provocaban que el corazón se me acelerara de una forma inexplicable. Solo ocurría cuando tú estabas a mi lado. Cuando te veía sonreír, cuando me abrazabas sin avisar, cuando decías que eras feliz si yo estaba allí. Pero…– volvió a ensombrecer su mirada, pero no la apartó, sus lágrimas aumentaron, si es que eso era posible – Sentí miedo.

\- Yugi – murmuró Rebecca con apenas un hilo de voz frágil.

\- Miedo a que no funcionara, a que me rechazaras, que no correspondieras a lo que sentí y siento por ti – sonrió entre lágrimas – Pero ya no. Tú decidirás que harás al final de todo, pero quiero que lo sepas – alzó la voz al pronunciar sus siguientes palabras –¡Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Rebecca Hopkins!

La aludida abrió los ojos, impresionada de su confesión. Ni en sus más remotos sueños imaginó que sería Yugi quien confesara sus sentimientos hacia ella, o que tuviera esos temores en el corazón. Temor a perder una vez más.

\- Ahora sé que el destino siempre me dio a alguien para que estuviera siempre a mi lado, pero el ciego fui yo, por ir tras otra que jamás me vio de ese modo – habló Yugi de forma entrecortada, a punto de llorar a gritos – Pero ya no cometeré ese error. Dejaré que tú tomes la decisión. Y si escoges irte, no insistiré, porque eso significará… que llegué muy tarde.

Rebecca sintió una vez más que sus luceros se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras un torbellino de emociones desbordadas le llenaba el pecho. Alegría, tristeza, dolor, alivio, conmoción. Todo caía sobre ella.

No. Sobre ambos.

Yugi le sonrió con ternura y de forma forzada, cerró los ojos sin dejar que las lágrimas dejaran de brotar y agachó la cabeza… en una señal de derrota.

Todo había acabado para él.

\- Yugi…

La voz rota y entrecortada de Rebecca lo obligó a alzar la mirada, para ver con sorpresa como la menor caía de rodillas junto a él y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, sujetándolo de forma posesiva y desesperada.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así?! – lo regañó de manera forzada – ¿En serio… crees que yo sería capaz de rechazarte? ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí? ¿Alejarme de ti, cuando lo que más quiero es estar contigo hasta el final?

\- Rebecca…

\- Tienes razón… ¡Eres un idiota!

\- …– guardó silencio, incapaz de siquiera corresponder a la muestra de afecto de la rubia, o a su insulto forzado.

\- ¡Yo también te amo, maldita sea! – exclamó ella en un grito desesperado – ¡Te he amado desde que te conocí, Yugi Muto! Y nunca dejé de hacerlo. No hubo día en que no te recordara o pensara en ti. En que me preguntara, si algún día te volvería a ver.

El aludido al oírla confesar aquella dolorosa verdad, la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la susodicha. Dolía mucho, dolía el descubrir todo el daño ocasionado sin haber querido hacerlo.

\- ¡Te amo, idiota! – repitió ella envuelta en un torbellino de emociones, derramando lágrimas sobre el hombro del joven adulto.

\- Perdóname por hacerte esperar, Rebecca – murmuró él, volviendo a llorar – Perdón por todo.

La menor respondió dejando escapar un grito angustioso y después ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Yugi, llorando a gritos, dejando ir el dolor, expresando su felicidad de ser correspondida. Dejando caer el peso insoportable que le había acompañado por tanto tiempo.

Ambos, cubiertos por la lluvia, llorando con la misma intensidad que el cielo, abrazados como si la vida se les fuera en ello, de rodillas en el suelo.

Nada de eso importaba. No ahora que estarían juntos para siempre.

Los rayos del sol atravesaron las gruesas nubes del cielo, pero no detuvieron la lluvia. La luz intensa atravesó cada gota que caía e iluminó las calles de Domino, creando una imagen digna de una postal o un cuadro artístico. Incluyendo a los dos amantes que acababan de confesar su amor, dándole el broche de oro a la imagen producida por la naturaleza del cielo y los sentimientos del corazón.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Conversaba animadamente con su amigo de la infancia a través de su teléfono celular. Ya llevaba tres veces que se disculpaba por no haber asistido a la reunión ocurrida hace ya un año. Solo sabía que en aquella reunión habían estado todos presentes, menos ella. Y eso le dolía. Pero su carrera como ya reconocida bailarina le arrebataba muchas horas de libertad. No se quejaba, pero si lamentaba el hecho de que eso le quitara las preciosas oportunidades de ver a sus amigos. En especial a Yugi.

\- ¿Aún siguen en contacto? ¿No se han distanciado ni nada parecido? – inquirió algo preocupada.

" _Descuida Anzu_ " afirmó Yugi desde el otro lado de la línea, y desde Ciudad Domino _"No ha habido conflictos y de hecho nos hemos logrado contactar mucho más seguido desde aquella reunión"._

\- Eso me alegra mucho Yugi – dijo la castaña sintiéndose más calmada.

" _Es una pena que no hayas podido ir en esa ocasión"_ comentó Yugi algo más entristecido _"¿Qué tal tu vida en Nueva York?"_

\- Agitada – respondió ella, algo extrañada del repentino cambio de tema, pero supuso que era para no hacerla sentir mal respecto a su constante ausencia. Sonrió al respecto –Nueva York es demasiado grande, a diferencia de Domino.

" _Lo sé. Estuve allí hace poco más de un año, cuando Kaiba-kun presentó el juego que yo había creado"_ rememoró el tricolor emocionado.

\- Fuiste la noticia del año en todas partes, Yugi – le halagó ella con una risilla – Siempre supe que ibas a llegar muy lejos.

" _No fui el único"_ respondió Yugi _"Tú también has llegado muy lejos, Anzu. He visto tu nombre y tu rostro en varios videos musicales de famosos artistas. Fue una noticia internacional cuando abriste tu propia academia de danza"._

\- No es para tanto – se sonrojó la ojiazul – Después de todo, esto fue lo que siempre deseé desde niña.

" _Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer"_ comentó el tricolor con una voz suave y melancólica.

\- También me enteré de lo de tu enfrentamiento contra Jonouchi – agregó la castaña, tratando de que ambos no cayeran en la tristeza de sus respectivas ausencias – Fue un torneo transmitido por todo el mundo. Cortesía del petulante de Kaiba.

" _¿Lo viste?"_ inquirió sorprendido el joven. Anzu podría haber jurado que aun sin verlo, debía de haberse sonrojado. Lo sospechaba por su voz tenuemente avergonzada y sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto. No podría perderme de algo acerca de ustedes – afirmó la castaña fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

" _Lo admito. Fue una enorme paliza la que me dio en ese duelo"_ reconoció Yugi entre risillas nerviosas _"Realmente ha mejorado como duelista"._

\- Y aun así, sigues tú con el titulo del Rey de los Duelistas – se rió Anzu, recordando como en un giro inesperado, Yugi había logrado bajar los puntos de vida de su adversario y amigo a cero, cuando estaba al borde de la caída.

Del otro lado de la línea, una notable carcajada se pudo oír. Anzu se contagió de aquella risa. A ello, le siguieron diez segundos de silencio absoluto.

\- Te extraño, Yugi – se sinceró ella con algo de pesar.

" _Yo también, Anzu"_

La aludida estaba segura de que su amigo no la había comprendido del todo. Detrás de ese "Te extraño" se ocultaba el deseo de correr a sus brazos. A los brazos de su perdido amor.

Si. Lo había reconocido a si misma.

Cuando la distancia y las metas la alejaron físicamente de sus amistades, Mazaki no pudo evitar sentirse horriblemente sola. La ausencia de cada uno de ellos era aun más potente con cada mes transcurrido.

Pero Yugi…

Para ella, el dejar de ver su rostro dulce y a la vez masculino, fue como un millón de dagas clavadas en su alma. En los primeros ideas, se repetía en voz alta que aquel deseo de verlo era ocasionado por el hecho de que ambos eran más cercanos que con los demás por ser amigos desde pequeños. Se lo repetía una vez tras otra, como si rezara un mantra.

Pero era un engaño a su propia persona.

Decir que quieres ver a alguien, aceptar que tus sentimientos por esa persona hayan cambiado y que ya no lo ves como antes, nunca ha sido tarea fácil.

Yugi ya no era el pequeño niño aferrado a los juegos, tímido y frágil que conoció en la primaria. Ahora era otra persona. Alguien que iba tras sus sueños, que lograba sus metas. Firme y decidido a pelear sus batallas. Un hombre.

Anzu ya no lo veía como un amigo o un hermano pequeño asustado. Para ella, Yugi ya era un hombre.

Y en parte… por eso se negaba a ir con sus amigos, porque sabía que estaría él. Y decirle la verdad, daba miedo. Más miedo que cualquier desafío en un Yami no Game.

Pero ahora era diferente. Estaba decidida a dar la cara.

Lo confesaría. Confesaría su floreciente amor por Yugi Muto, su amigo de la infancia, cuando lo viera a los ojos una vez más.

" _Anzu… ¿Estás ahí?"_ preguntó el dueño de sus pensamientos, obligándola a volver a la tierra.

\- ¡Ah, si! Lo siento, creo que la línea está fallando – se excusó ella de mala gana. No podía evitarlo. Mentir no era una de sus habilidades.

" _Entiendo"_ respondió él ¿Por qué de un momento a otro, su voz parecía más ansiosa? _"Anzu… ¿Vendrás pronto a Ciudad Domino?"_

\- Iré para allá en unos cuatro meses – contestó ella, extrañada de la pregunta. Yugi no era así.

" _¿Puedes venir, en dos meses más?"_ inquirió él con timidez.

\- ¿Dos meses? – repitió ella, sintiendo esperanzas. Al parecer, el tricolor deseaba verla cuanto antes. Mantuvo la compostura – ¿Por qué?

" _Anzu, yo… tengo algo importante que decirte"_ admitió este.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Anzu. Tanto misterio la estaba haciendo comer ansias.

 _-"Anzu… dentro de un par de meses… me voy a casar"._

Cuatro palabras. Un choque brutal con la realidad que ignoraba. Una estaca que le atravesó el corazón y lo dejó en miles de pedazos. Sintió como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido y hubiera quedado solo ella en medio de un vacío existencial sin principio ni fin. Su cabeza era incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Yugi…– fue todo lo que pudo decir. Estaba petrificada.

" _Lamento avisarte de forma tan abrupta"_ escuchó al contrario disculparse _"No había logrado contactarte antes y nunca respondías a mis mensajes"._

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Anzu de forma automática – Puede sonar raro… pero ¿Quién…?

" _Rebecca"_ Yugi captó de inmediato la interrogante, aunque no se percató de la quebradiza voz que se lo preguntaba _"Llevamos un poco más de un año juntos y… se lo propuse hace un mes. Aceptó de inmediato"._

Esto solo acrecentó el dolor en el pecho de Anzu. Su amigo de la infancia llevaba ya un buen tiempo con la chica mencionada. Lo que quería decir que ya lo había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo, sin siquiera saberlo.

Y además, había sido él quien había hecho la propuesta.

" _En verdad quisiera que estuvieras allí"_ insistió Yugi _"Ese sería el mejor regalo que me podrías dar, Anzu. Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que estés allí"._

\- Lo… lo intentaré Yugi – respondió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior por la rabia y el dolor.

" _Espero verte allá, Anzu"_ dijo Yugi, su voz destilaba entusiasmo _"Te enviaré un mensaje con los detalles y la dirección"._

\- Gracias – murmuró ella. Sus ojos ya se llenaban de gotas cristalinas y frías.

" _Te quiero Anzu"_ mencionó el tricolor, ignorando cuan punzante resultaba esa frase para su amiga de la infancia _"Adiós"._

La llamada se cortó, dejando un incesante silencio desde el otro lado. La castaña no colgó. El aparato electrónico se resbaló de sus manos, estrellándose contra el suelo sin romperse. La joven cayó de rodillas con pesadez, con el llanto atascado en la garganta. De sus ojos brotaron a caudales todas sus lágrimas, mojando sus mejillas. Un quejido correspondiente a un amago de sollozo se escuchó en la habitación.

Estúpida.

Era la única palabra que ahora la podía definir a ella y a su comportamiento.

Por dejar el camino libre y el tiempo volar, había perdido al hombre que amaba.

Él había hallado el amor en los brazos de alguien más. De una chica que lo amaba desde que era una preadolescente inmadura.

Al menos, la "otra" si había tenido el valor para confesarse.

Eso era lo único que se repetía la chica de orbes azules. Cuyo océano antes sereno, ahora era un mar violento y opaco.

Si Mazaki Anzu hubiese sabido cuanto amor le había profesado Yugi desde el inicio, seguramente su corazón habría acabado aun más destruido por la culpa, el dolor y la sensación de ceguera idiotez.

Eso era algo que ella nunca llegaría a saber, y era lo mejor.

Para ella, y para todos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los pétalos de sakura volaban al compás de las campanas de la iglesia. Millares de aplausos y voces exclamando buenos deseos y felicitaciones, llenaban el lugar donde una joven pareja acababa de contraer nupcias.

Ella, ataviada de blanco con un largo vestido con decorados bordados del mismo color, luciendo cuan ángel de luz, su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y cubierto por un largo velo blanco transparente y en sus manos un ramo de rosas rojas y lilas entremezcladas con destacada belleza.

Él, vestido con smokin negro, zapatos y corbata del mismo color más una camisa blanca inmaculada.

Observaban ambos a su alrededor. Viendo y reconociendo los rostros de sus amigos y familiares, quienes llenaban de gozo sus almas. Mucho más de lo que ya estaban. Pues hace tan solo unos momentos acababan de declarar sus votos, dar el "Si, acepto" y junto a un beso lleno de amor pasional y dulce, habían unido sus vidas para siempre.

El estar acompañados de sus seres amados solo lograba hacerlos sentir aun más dichosos.

Rebecca fue cobijada en un cariñoso abrazo por parte de su abuelo, quien estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad al ver a su pequeña vestida de novia, casada con un hombre maravilloso, quien a sus ojos no había mejor candidato para ella. Posteriormente, la rubia fue abrazada por su querido amigo Otogi, quien le deseaba la mayor felicidad de todas. Para su sorpresa, el amante de los dados no estaba solo. Una hermosa muchacha de cabello azabache con algunos mechones teñidos de recargado púrpura, le hacía compañía. Era su novia, a quien había conocido en América. Esta felicitó a la menor de igual forma y halagó su suerte de hallar a tan "buen espécimen" como lo era Yugi, arrancándole un sonrojo involuntario.

Por su lado, el tricolor fue casi asfixiado por un enorme abrazo grupal por parte de sus amigos, quienes entre risas y lagrimas mal disimuladas, manifestaban su alegría por el acontecimiento recién sucedido. Jonouchi y Mai, formalmente vestidos, le halagaban por su apariencia y no dejaban de felicitarlo por haber dado finalmente el paso definitivo de su vida junto a Rebecca. Mai le advirtió que la cuidara como lo merecía, y que a la primera lagrima que la menor derramase, ella misma lo ahorcaría con sus propias manos. Eso recibió como respuesta una carcajada forzada por parte del tricolor y un ligero reproche de su rubio novio.

Por unos segundos, la rubia rió suavemente y con la yema de sus dedos acarició su poco notable vientre de ya dos meses y se preguntó si en algún momento Yugi y Rebecca planificarían una vida como familia, pero calló al respecto. No quería apresurar las cosas entre esos dos.

Honda, acompañado de Shizuka, también se unió a aquel momento. Él y la menor abrazaron efusivamente a la pareja, deseándoles que la vida los colmara de alegría y fortuna.

Bakura le entregó los mismos deseos al respecto y se sinceró al decir que esperaba que algún día él mismo tuviera la misma suerte que su amigo. Yugi le sonrió con amabilidad, asegurando que cuando llegase el momento, el albino encontraría a su "media naranja".

Incluso Seto Kaiba había llegado a la celebración. Aunque se abstuvo de alguna muestra afectiva y solo le recomendó a su socio en el campo de los juegos que no desaprovechara ahora su vida como casado.

Sugoroku Muto abrazó a su querido nieto y entre lágrimas llenas de júbilo le deseó la mayor felicidad y que cuidara muy bien de Rebecca. Después de todo, el hombre mayor consideraba a la rubia como su propia nieta al ser pariente de su mejor amigo Arthur.

En medio de aquella caótica celebración a las puertas de la iglesia, Mai no pudo evitar sentir un ligero malestar emocional. No estaba vinculado a su estado como mujer encinta, sino por la gélida sensación de la ausencia de alguien. No era por Atem, eso era obvio. Sino por alguien más.

\- Mai-san ¿Estás bien? – le habló inocentemente Shizuka al notar el cambio en su semblante.

\- Tranquila Shizuka-chan, estoy bien – respondió la rubia – Pero, me entristece que Anzu no haya llegado.

\- Yugi-san deseaba verla – agregó la menor – Después de todo, son mejores amigos.

\- Todos queríamos verla – dijo Mai.

\- ¿Por qué no habrá llegado? – inquirió la chiquilla con semblante pensativo.

\- No lo sé – mintió Mai.

En realidad, creía conocer el porqué. Solo era una sospecha que su instinto femenino le decía. Y que se vinculaba al corazón de la castaña ausente. Pero no tenía manera de confirmarlo, así que guardó silencio.

A la vez, en medio de la multitud, Yugi terminaba de saludar a sus amigos, acompañado de su esposa. Si. Le era extraño referirse a Rebecca de ese modo, pero ya se acostumbraría. Estaba seguro que a ella no le costaría dentro de mucho presentarse como la señora Muto, y eso lo hizo reír.

Pero sus orbes amatistas recorrieron con vehemencia en búsqueda de una sola cara que deseaba ver que aun no encontraba. No la había visto en la ceremonia o un poco antes. Y en medio de aquella multitud, tampoco la encontró. Suspiró, dándose por vencido. Debía aceptarlo. Su querida amiga Anzu nunca llegó a su matrimonio como lo había prometido el día anterior cuando le llamó confirmando su asistencia.

No se derrumbó por eso. Siguió con la sonrisa en los labios. Este era uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, y no se iba a arruinar por nada del mundo.

Desconocía que desde una distancia larga, oculta de las miradas de los invitados, observando como si fuese más una intrusa que otra cosa, una chica castaña de orbes azules, miraba con semblante decaído el final de la ceremonia, comprendiendo y aceptando al verlo con sus propios ojos.

Yugi se había ido para siempre.

Siempre serían amigos, pero sus posibilidades de ser algo más ya se habían extinguido.

Sollozó en silencio, cubriendo su boca con sus manos al ver a la feliz pareja unirse en un dulce beso lleno de amor y cariño, antes de subir a un auto de color negro que se hallaba frente a la iglesia, en cuya parte trasera se leía, la más cliché y maravillosa frase:

"Recién Casados".

Frase que para ella al parecer, no estaba destinada a vivir en el futuro

Detrás de ellos, el resto de los invitados subían a sus respectivos autos y seguían el auto de color ensombrecido, seguramente para alguna posterior celebración familiar en casa del tricolor antes de que él y su mujer se fueran de luna de miel.

Anzu no los siguió. Regresó por el mismo camino que había tomado al llegar. Sintiendo esta vez, que no tenía lugar a donde ir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _2 años después._

En una modesta casa cuya entrada era una tienda de juegos, el silencio reinaba de forma imperativa. Solo tres personas ocupaban el espacio allí. Una joven mujer rubia de mirada esmeralda, una mujer castaña de orbes azules y un joven adulto de cabello tricolor de joyas amatistas por ojos. Ellas sentadas sobre un extenso sofá, y el otro estaba de pie. A la vez, él sostenía a una frágil y pequeña criatura entre sus brazos la cual estaba cobijada por unas mantas rosadas y blancas. La pequeña dormía placidamente mientras él tarareaba una melodía suave para que no se despertara a la vez que la mecía con cariño paternal. La infante tenía un dedo de su manito derecha dentro de su boca y sus ojos estaban cerrados y serenos.

\- Rebecca – murmuró Yugi muy despacio, mirando fijo a su esposa. La aludida se levantó del sofá con lentitud y se acercó.

\- ¿Está dormida? – preguntó.

\- Si. Nuestro angelito ya se durmió – contestó él en un murmullo suave.

\- La llevaré a su cuna.

La rubia tomó con extremo cuidado a su bebé, retirándolo de los brazos de Yugi. Una vez que estuvo en los suyos y ya sin riesgo de que despertara, sonrió con ternura al ver la cara de su bebé mientras dormía. Se acercó a su marido y le dio un beso corto en los labios, sonriendo con picardía, antes de retirarse a la habitación de la niña para dejarla en su lecho.

Una vez que la menor de los tres adultos presentes se retiró, Yugi sonrió por inercia. Ya era difícil arrebatarle esa curva de la boca desde que su hija había nacido hace solo tres meses.

\- Tu hija es hermosa, Yugi – comentó la castaña aun sentada en el sofá.

\- Es el regalo más maravilloso que me ha dado la vida – dijo él en respuesta, mirándola a los ojos, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Anzu le sostuvo la mirada y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver aun rasgos de inocencia en la mirada amatista de su amigo. Ese rasgo de él era algo que nunca iba a desaparecer. Era la base de la esencia de su persona. Aun con el paso de los años, esa chispa seguía con vida.

\- Me alegra que hayas logrado venir a vernos – comentó el tricolor.

\- Perdóname por no haber asistido a tu boda, Yugi – dijo Anzu con voz culposa y triste – Sé que deseabas verme y yo…

\- Anzu – la interrumpió su amigo – No insistas. Ya te has disculpado muchas veces por eso. Yo no estoy molesto porque no hayas llegado. No tengo rencor en contra tuya.

\- Gracias.

Ambos guardaron profundo silencio.

Anzu había ido a visitarlos tras años de ausencia. Ella calló el hecho de haber visto desde lejos el final de la boda de su amigo más querido. Pues no tenía ningún sentido que este lo supiera. Por supuesto, la culpa la había carcomido por el hecho de haberse ausentado de tan importante momento en la vida del tricolor, pero él, con tan buen y bondadoso corazón, la perdonó desde el comienzo.

Y ahora, Anzu disfrutaba de su breve estadía en casa del matrimonio Muto. Había aprovechado algunos días para visitar a los demás, ganándose tantas sonrisas como reproches del resto por no haber aparecido antes.

Pero estaba feliz. Estaba en casa. Así lo sentía ella.

Además las lesiones de su alma ante la decepción amorosa con Yugi ya parecían haber cicatrizado por completo. Y no había sido tarea fácil olvidar a Yugi como una posible futura pareja.

Cuando se trata del amor, nunca ha sido fácil.

Así como tampoco lograba olvidarlo. Aun lo amaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero el pensar mucho en ello le causaba dolor, y por eso prefería no hacerlo en un intento de protegerse a si misma.

\- Anzu – habló de pronto el tricolor con más seriedad enseñada de forma repentina.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – la castaña no se tomó la molestia de disimular su preocupación ante el cambio de semblante del joven adulto.

\- Han pasado muchas cosas en este ultimo tiempo – comenzó a hablar de nueva cuenta el tricolor – Cosas muy buenas. La más hermosa, fue formar una familia con Rebecca. Tenemos una bebé preciosa, una vida plena y feliz, cada quien dedicado a lo suyo – inhaló y exhaló antes de seguir – Jonouchi-kun y Mai-san también tuvieron una hija. Honda-kun y Shizuka-chan pronto se casarán. Otogi-kun y Bakura-kun se fueron a América a seguir con sus vidas. Incluso Kaiba-kun conoció a alguien.

\- Yugi – le interrumpió Anzu con confusión – ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

\- Anzu, sé que tienes una vida estable en Nueva York, que tienes una carrera como bailarina llena de éxitos, que eres feliz – la miró a los ojos, recalcando su expresión decidida – Pero, por lo que me has contado, tú estás sola.

Una pequeña aguja se incrustó en el corazón de la castaña. Una vez más, su amigo había escarbado en su alma, encontrando lo que era ciego a la mirada de los demás.

\- Sé que no te gusta hablar de ello – se apresuró a explicar el tricolor – pero no voy a insistir. Lo que quiero es… preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – la mujer ya comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

\- ¿Te gustaría… ser la madrina de mi pequeña hija? ¿Unirte a nuestra pequeña familia?

Una petición dicha de forma simple, albergando un sinfín de significados. Anzu se quedó en shock, aun procesando lentamente las palabras dichas por Yugi. Un torbellino de emociones le entró en su ser. Felicidad, sorpresa, dolor, nostalgia, miedo.

Y lo único que manifestó todo aquello a la vez, fue la reacción física del llanto, el cual se intentó colar en forma de lágrimas por los orbes de Anzu.

\- ¿Anzu? – la llamó suavemente el tricolor, algo consternado por su reacción.

\- Y-Yugi – tartamudeó con la voz entrecortada, le tomó las manos a su amigo, en señal de confianza – Creo que no llegará el día en que dejes de sorprenderme con tu maravilloso corazón – las gotas salinas se escaparon de sus ojos, pero no alejó la mirada y la mantuvo fija sobre los iris amatistas de su amigo – Y… m-mi respuesta es si.

El corazón de Yugi rebozó de alegría con la respuesta.

\- Muchas gracias Anzu – dijo el tricolor con una amplia sonrisa, antes de abrazarla con fuerza. La sintió corresponder y soltarse a llorar sobre su hombro – Ahora sé que mi hija estará en buenas manos, si algo me llega a pasar a mi o a Rebecca. Sé que la vas a cuidar y a querer, Anzu.

La susodicha sollozó con más fuerza, aferrándose con ahínco a su amigo y amor imposible.

Si. La herida que creía cerrada había vuelto a abrirse al aceptar ahora cuidar también a la pequeña hija de Yugi. Porque la pequeña era igual a su padre, porque era el fruto de un amor ajeno a ella, porque era sinónimo de estar más cerca de la persona que amaba y recordar constantemente que su corazón nunca le iba a pertenecer.

Pero…

No era capaz de negarse a esa petición. Porque la bebé solo era una criatura inocente, nacida en el seno de una familia hermosa y pequeña. Porque aquel amor que jamás vio la luz, solo había sido por culpa de ella misma.

Así que ahora, buscaría el consuelo y el perdón para si misma por su falta de decisión. Protegiendo con su vida y amor a aquella criatura. Queriéndola como si fuera su propia hija. Y así, tal vez un día, sus heridas de amor podrían sanar.

Pero en aquel segundo, se conformó con estar siendo consolada en los brazos de su amigo.

Soñando por última vez con él.

Anhelando una ultima vez su amor.

* * *

 **Wooooooooooooooooow!**

 **¿Qué les pareció este final?**

 **¡Este fic se ha terminado! (Es raro acabar un long fic, muy raro, me entra la nostalgia)**

 **¡SI! Al final el amor triunfó para el Replayshipping, pero la pobre Anzu tuvo que sufrir esta vez.**

 **Les comentó una curiosidad:**

 **El final de este fic iba a durar solo hasta la escena de la boda. La idea de mostrar a mis queridos Yugi y Rebecca ya formando una familia y con Anzu como madrina del bebé de ambos, fue sugerida por mi media naranja (Si mis lectores, tengo pareja y NO es un personaje ficticio de anime jajajajajaja). ¿Creyeron que él le bajaría el perfil a mi maldad de escritora? Pues no. Él me alienta a que prosiga con eso. Varias veces cuando me he "quedado en blanco" él me ha ayudado a desbloquearme, y me da sugerencias que aumenta mis niveles de maldad. Muajajajajajajajajajaja.**

 **Pero bueno, que le podemos hacer…**

 **Ahora, contestando reviews:**

 _Carlos29_ **: gracias por seguir esta historia desde el inicio. Y si, comparto tu opinión con respecto a que Anzu en realidad le gusta el faraón y solo ve a Yugi como su pequeño amigo. Bueno, aquí le gustó y lo perdió. Espero que te haya gustado este final.**

 _CatoneHistorias:_ **Bueno compañera escritora. Mi proyecto más corto de Replayshipping dentro de mis long fics ha acabado. Y con respecto a tu comentario, te entiendo. Apegarse al 100% a las personalidades de los personajes a veces es difícil, pero con práctica se logra. Y bueno, allí tuviste la confesión como plato fuerte jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado. Y si, agarré el gusto de contestar reviews viendo a otros fickers. Es una forma de agradecer a quienes siguen mis alocadas ideas xD. Últimamente, a varios les dio por escribir Replay (curiosamente cuando yo empecé a hacerlo -_-), pero ellos son mi OTP y por eso les regalo el escenario xD. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.**

 _Mackenzie Monyer:_ **¡Hola! Y gracias por apoyar este fic Replayshipping y estar al tanto de esta historia. Es lindo saber que a otros les guste esta pareja xD ¡Saludos y espero que te haya gustado el final!**

 _Guest:_ **Bueno, el final llegó para ti jajajaja. Lo sé, esta pareja es de lo más kawaii de todo el mundo. Los ADORO. Son mi OTP. Vaya sorpresa que sea tu placer culpable. Y bueno, aquí tuviste el final de esta breve historia. Ojala lo hayas disfrutado.**

 **Y eso vendría siendo todo por ahora mis lectores. Si quieren leer más Replayshipping, busquen en mi perfil de Fanfiction. Tengo otros proyectos y one shots para ustedes esperando xD.**

 **¡Saludos, abrazos y cariños!**

 **¡ARIGATO!**


End file.
